Coulson comes alive (again!)
by Prisonbreak misa pb
Summary: The story takes place after the season finale of season 5 and is mostly about the relation between Coulson and Daisy. I hope you like it
1. chapter 1

This story takes place in season 5 and will be about what happend after the sesaon finale. I love the relation between Coulson and Daisy so I think that will be the main part of the story.

(The beginning is a scene from season 5 episode 12)

After Coulson collapsed while he was discussing with daisy, he talked with the team about his deal with Ghost Rider. Daisy got mad and sad at the same time and left. Coulson went to look after her. He found her and Daisy opened up to him.

D: "I can't do you what you're asking of me. I can't do. it."

C: "You've always been capable of more than you imagined."

D: "No. Not without you. You found me alone in an alley and you gave me everything. A home, uhm... a belief, solid ground to stand on, but... that was all you. You were what I believed in." *tries not to cry*

C: "You believed in yourself and you should..."

D: "No. If you want a symbol? YOU are the symbol. There's no S.H.I.E.L.D. without you. There's nothing without you!!" *finally cries" "There's nothing..."

C: "Come here."

Coulson huged Daisy tight and tried to comfort her.

After a while Daisy calmed down and they went back to work. But Daisy looked the whole time very sad and traumatized.

I know that the chapter is reallt short but I just started writing so please forgive me. I also don't speak english very well so please tell me all the mistakes I made :) Thanks a lot


	2. chapter 2

In that night, Daisy couldn't sleep. She just stared at the ceiling, cried and thought about Coulson and how she could save him. As the sun began to rise, Daisy stood up and walked to Coulsons room. She knocked on the door was hoping that Coulson was awake. And really, after a while he was opening the door.

C: "Daisy? What's wrong?"

D: "It's just... Can we talk?"

C: "Sure"

Coulson looked at her and tried to figure out why Daisy came to talk at this our.

C: "I'll just take my jacket."

He went back in his room and took his jacket. Then Daisy and Coulson wandered out of the HQ and sat down on a park bench.

C: "So... What's up?"

He looked at her with a worried face. He knew when Daisy comes to him at this hour, he wouldn't like the reason why daisy wants to talk with him.

D: "So... Uhm... It's just... You know I..."

C: "Daisy... Come on. You can talk with me."

Daisy took a deep breath and began to talk

D: "I couldn't sleep that night because I... I just don't want that you die.

Coulson looked apprehensive at her. He knew she wouldn't take this easy but he hoped that Daisy would just except that he is dying.

D: "That's why I was thinking about a solution to save you. You know we both were saved from an alien-wonder-drug and than Ghost Rider burnt through this alien-voodoo or what you called it. But maybe it could save you again, right?

C: "Daisy. We don't have this "drug" and there's nothing left on this earth. You know that.

D: "No. And that's why I'm here. I have that stuff still in my blood. If Simmons can find a way to get it out on me we could put it in your blood! That could save you!"

Daisy looked with a little nervos but mostly happy face at Coulson. But Coulson looked really appalled. He expected a lot but not that Daisy would sacrifice herself to save him.

C: "Daisy!?"

D: "I know it's a risk but it's not even sure that I would die by doing this. It worths a try!"

C: "No! Daisy how could you think I would let you do this?! You would die by doing this! And it worths a try?! No! Nothing on this earth would worth me your death! I would never let this happen just to save me! How could you think I would...?"

D: "But... Coulson, look I can't just letting you die without trying to save you. You saved me so many times jsut let me save you one time! And I... I deserve to die. I did so many bad things, I derseve it. But you... I just can't live without you. Can we try it? Please!!"

*Tears rolled down her face and she looked very pleading* "Please!"

C: "Daisy! I would never ever let this happen! You're like a daughter to me! How could you think...? No! We don't try this. I'm going to die and you will go on. Okay? End of discussion!"

D: "But...?" *She finally cries. Then she turned arround and ran away. Back in her room she locked the door.*

So that was the second chapter I hope you liked it

Please let me know you thoughts in the comments and feel free to correct my mistakes in grammer or something

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Back in her room she just went in her bed and curled up in a ball. She didn't wanna talk to anyone. All she could think about was Coulson and how he could think that she would just accept his death. She would do anything to save him, even if that means giving her own live for his. She know she could never forgive herself if Coulson would die and she didn't even try to save him. Why can't he understand this?

While she was crying and thinking about how she could convince him or at least to persuade him, Coulson arrived at her bank. He wasn't sure if I should talk to Daisy right now. But then he heard a sniffle followed by a sob an he was so heartbroken by hearing this, that he couldn't walk away like he didn't notice.

He knocked on the door and waited for the her to answer. As she didn't answer he knocked again. "Can I come in - please?" "Why would you even want to?" she said it with a sorrowful voice. He couldn't deal with her being so upset and not being able to comfort her, because she didn't let him in and he also was the reason why she was so upset.

"Daisy, can you please open the door and let me in?" he almost begged. "It's not locked." Coulson opened the door and entered the room cautiously. He saw the young woman curled up in a ball, walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

Then Coulson put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey. I don't want you to be sad because of me, I'm not even gone yet." "B-but its o-nly a m-matter of time you said..." "I know, but we still have time, you know. And you shouldn't spend this time crying."

Daisy sat up and Coulson tried to whip her tears away, but there were always coming new tears because she couldn't stop crying. "B-but i could never forgive myself if you die and I didn't even try to save you... How could I live with myself if I didn't do anything... How am I supposed to live without you?"

Coulson sighed "Look: how do you think could I live with myself if you would give your life for mine? I wouldn't be able to live with this, Daisy. You're way to important to me. That's why I could never accept you trying to help me in that way. Can you please understand this" he asked with concern, he hoped so much that she would understand this.

Daisy nodded a bit but was still crying even though not as bad as before. He hugged her tight and Daisy shifted her head half on hin chest and clunged on to him. "I-I'm sorry..." she said "why would you be sorry?" he asks with confusion on his voice. "Because you are the one dying, but you're still comforting me... I'm just selfish" "No, you're not. Everything's going to be fine, okay? I promise" "How can you promise me that?" "Because you are on of the strongest persons I know and you will be able to do this and carry on." he smiled. "I don't feel that strong right now" she admitted. "But you are, trust me. I'm still the director, right? I know everything" "Yeah, speaking 'bout that; I'm sorry, but I cant lead S.H.I.E.L.D.. Maybe someday, but not right after you... I don't think I will be in a good condition when ... When you are... gone... So maybe Mack or someone else should take your place." "Daisy, I would never force you to take my place and if you need time it's alright, but I just think, that you are a perfect leader. So if you're worrying about that, I can tell you, that I always believed in you and always will!" Daisy sniffed "Thank you" "please don't cry again" "I'm not, im okay... And did you actually mean, what you said earlier?"

She lifted her head a few inches of his chest and looked at him "What did I say earlier?" "Well, you know... With me being the closest thing you have to a daughter..." She looked away as soon as she said that. Then she added "I mean if not..." "Daisy" "it's alright, I just... You know..." "Daisy!" "I just wanted to know if..." "DAISY!" "yeah?" "Usually I don't say things I don't mean in that way..."

"Oh... Thank you..." she blushed and tears welled up in her eyes again "You know, I've never had a real father and I guess I can't count Cal, but if I would have to choose how my dad would be... I would want it to be exactly like you... I love you" she said. "I love you too". Then he kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight again. They stayed like this for a long time.

So that was the third chapter, I hope you like it :)

I'm sorry I needed so long to write it but honestly I was just so uninspired...

I'd be really happy if you would let me know what ya' think and feel free to correct my mistakes in grammer or something. My English isn't the best.

Have a nice day


End file.
